


Ectopic

by lye_tea



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lye_tea/pseuds/lye_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, he is tired of watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ectopic

**Ectopic **

**1.**

Sly and furtive, Gin watches them bicker.

Starrk and Lilynette make a wonderful pair, a perfect symmetry (always appreciated). She eats up disdain by the gallons, bites in raw. And he is just a little reluctant, a finger-length too late. Whereas Starrk is cautious, Lilynette is audacious.

Vicious, she'll make you shriek.

She is ravenous, is a reminder of what ravishment properly means. So, Gin prods a bit more, curious if Starrk will take the bait.

They've tickled his fancy. An unlikely duet, a nondynamic duo. Twist and tangle, they taunt him in synchrony. Ascending from their dragon's coop (a coup d'état), they approach to confront him. For one last stance.

Gin is captivated.

**2.**

He is a poison without an antidote, a snake that has severed its own rattle. Quiet, menacing, he toys without malice.

He clashes swords with Starrk. Effortless, he deflects the blow (strips himself of tinsel-scaled skin). Starrk evades as Shinsou slashes. They parry on par. But savagery with all its discontents can never be too serious. Otherwise, intensity rots into apathy. And Gin won't have any of that.

"'S only a game, Primera-san. No need to get angry."

_No need for jealousy._

"Do you ever wanna fuck her?"

And Starrk grips onto Lilynette—tighter (she whimpers). "No."

"Never?"

Gin smiles, all flashing teeth and white mockery. He anticipates for an answer he already knows. He is—now and always—a virtuoso at the art of guessing.

"Why don'cha give her to me? You know, to prove that ya can. "

Starrk glares at him (eggs him on). Exhaling, Gin thinks he's dreaming of angels simmering in hell.

**3.**

One day, he'll take her just for the hell of it. But for now, he is satisfied with a vicarious sip. And so, slithery and hidden (him and all his intents), Gin observes them. Beneath the shadows, stalking after linear retreats—

motionless

He bides his time.

He watches.

Waits.

Starrk sinks into her. Slow and supple, they are almost one. Lilynette digs her nails into his flesh (he winces). She fights him, but he is ready. He captures her mouth and bites her lip, drawing blood. Arching her back, she gasps and aches for more.

Abrupt, Starrk withdraws from her. His cock is still hard.

Gin wonders how it would taste, if he tears in with tiny, sharp teeth.

**4.**

Icy, cleanly pierced, Gin strokes him. Starrk is hot and furious in his hand. His pulse accelerates, and Starrk comes with a shudder and a jumble of disbelief and rage. Wrath has no bounds but neither does envy. Or lust or this revolting dance around ruse.

Rough, Gin scrapes his tongue over Starrk's cheek and forces him to his knees.

_Hush, it'll be all right._

It's gonna be fun.

"Don't worry, Primera-san. I'll be  _nice_. You just be good and watch."

Lilynette tries to run. Fast, lithe, she gains an easy stretch ahead of him. But he catches up quick (has experience on his side) and he pins her down. Mercy, he will show her, is not something to be ridiculed. Twice the cheat than she'll ever be, he'll make her cry.

"What's wrong, Lily-chan? Don'cha wanna play?"

"Starrk!" she cries out.

Gin laughs and pushes her legs apart, bending low for a taste. For a second she resists, but he is stronger and wins. Searing, he licks her cunt. Caustic. She is everything he imagined and more.

She moans. Sweeter than remorse, a pitch higher than fear. Gin smiles even wider, a shade harsher. He brings her to the edge and

—sudden—

he stops (makes sure Starrk has a perfect view).

Rising, he lifts her hips and drives deep into her. He likes it simple, will fuck her brittle and bloody. And now (he pauses, humbly eager) here comes that famous scream.

Shrill, she sings him proud.

_Good entertainment is so hard to come by in Las Noches._


End file.
